You Ninny!
by ItalianRose5
Summary: A collection of Leviathan drabbles, oneshots, and short stories.  Other characters may appear, but these will probably mostly be AlekxDeryn.
1. You Ninny!

**Here are some drabbles that sort of popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! Remember, all these characters belong to Scott Westerfeld.**

He waited patiently and quietly behind the door. His hands were sweaty and the collar of his shirt felt tight. He tried to keep his wits about him. This was his one shot, or he might turn into a complete ninny and chicken out.

The other factor he was depending on was that she would show up. But she had to. She came this way every day at this time, without fail. She really was the perfect airman, always on time.

The sound of footsteps could now be heard in the hallway. He peaked through the hinges of the door and saw that it was her. He readied himself for the plan.

As Deryn passed by the door, Alek quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her inside his stateroom and slamming the door.

"Barking-," she began but was immediately cut off by his mouth on hers.

It was fairly quick, and when Alek pulled away there was a look of shock on Deryn's face. It didn't last long though. Mischief glinted in her eyes as her mouth turned up in an impish smile.

"Well don't just stand there you bum-rag. Kiss me again!" she demanded.

Alek laughed and quickly obliged.


	2. A Decision to Rethink

**So this one takes place after some battle where Deryn does something crazy and heroic and almost gets herself killed. This conversation just kind of came to me and I couldn't help but write it down.**

"Deryn-." Alek nearly shouted when he found her on the spine of the ship.

"Hush you ninny," she hissed. "Someone will hear you."

"Deryn, you have got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That! During the battle. You could have been killed."

"Why do you care?" she demanded.

"You're my friend."

She glared at him. "You didn't mind me running off into danger when I was Dylan! Why is Deryn so different?"

"Because I love you!" he blurted out.

He saw sadness flick across her face for a second, but that was quickly replaced by a cold stare. "You might want to rethink that decision. Or have you forgotten your place, your highness?"

She turned on her heels and walked away.


	3. Hair Pins

**Hi! I'm back! I have a bit more time to work on some writing now that it's Christmas break! Anyway, this little thing, pure fluff. Fluff fluff fluff. And once again, all characters belong to Scott Westerfeld.**

Hair Pins

Her dress is off and so is his shirt, but Deryn has forgotten one important thing. As she falls on the bed, clad only in her chemise, her head hits the pillow and a hair pin instantly digs itself into her scalp.

"Ouch!" she cries out.

Alek, above her, freezes. "Did I hurt you?" he whispers uncertainly.

"No you ninny! You haven't done anything yet." Deryn props herself up on her elbow and points to her up-do. "It's these barking hair pins! One of the little blighters just stabbed me."

Alek chuckles relieved that he's not the one causing her discomfort. "Come here," he says pulling her toward him.

Deryn wraps her arms around his waist and presses her cheek to his stomach as he begins searching her hair for the offending pins. He carefully removes each one and drops it on the floor. Patience is not one of Deryn's virtues, and to make things more interesting she kisses Alek's abdomen.

She smiles as an involuntary shudder goes through his body. "Watch it or I'll accidently stab you with one of these," he cautions pulling another pin out.

When he's finished, he sits back and runs his hands through her hair, not only checking for stray pins, but also marveling at just how wonderful her long hair is. She's grown it out since their time on the _Leviathan_ and it currently reaches her shoulder blades.

"I can't believe you ever cut your hair," he muses. "It's so beautiful." Deryn gives him one of her breathtaking grins and he kisses her forehead gently. "Now, where were we?"


	4. Name Guessing

**Not Scott :-)**

Alek sat studying his friend, who had just a few hours ago admitted to actually being a girl pretending to be a boy so that she could join the British Air Service. She was currently paying attention to her sketch pad, her left hand moving quickly across the page, while Bovril perched on her shoulder and watched. She must have felt Alek's gaze on her, because she suddenly looked up at him.

"What are you looking at, _dummkopf_?" she glared.

"I just realized that I don't actually know your real name," the prince answered.

"Oh." A mischievous grin formed on her face. "Well, you're just going to have to guess."

Alek groaned. He was never good at guessing. "Can't you just tell me?" he pleaded.

"No."

"Fine. Let me think for a moment."

"I don't have all day you know."

"Okay. Um… Maria." It was the first name that popped into his head. There were a lot of Maria's in the Hapsburg family.

She snorted. "Not even close."

"Gisela?"

"I am from England, remember. Why don't you try names that are from there instead of Austria?"

"Elizabeth."

"No," she answered making a face.

"Generva."

"Please don't make me hit you for that one."

"Prudence."

"Seriously Alek, I will hit you."

The prince sighed, frustrated. This was difficult. At this rate he'd end up with a black eye. He was just about to give up, when Bovril jumped from the girl's shoulder to his. The loris quickly whispered a word in Alek's ear.

"Deryn?" he said uncertainly.

The girl looked up sharply. "How did you… oh that's not fair," she exclaimed noticing Bovril. "The beastie told you."

"So it's Deryn?"

"Aye, it's Deryn," she sighed placing her pencil down on the table.

"That's actually kind of pretty."

She scowled.

"Don't you like your name?"

"Aye I do. But you're a ninny."

**Note: To find Austrian names that Alek might know, I looked through wikipedia at the female members of the Hapsburg family. Seriously, the majority of them were Maria. Francis I had many daughters and every single one of them had the first name Maria. It must be a Hapsburg thing.**

**This is actually sort of based on that part in the Little Mermaid where Eric is trying to guess Ariel's name. Of course, it being Deryn, it's in no way romantic.**


	5. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer: Not Scott. He's awesome (and in Australia)**

* * *

It wasn't the storm that woke Alek in the middle of the night, but Deryn, clinging to him as if her very life depended on it. Her face was buried in his chest and her fingers tangled in his night shirt. A flash of lightning lit up the room and soon thunder rumbled. Deryn began to shake and tighten her grip on Alek's shirt.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. This happened every once in a while, when a thunderstorm rolled through. Alek knew that the Tesla cannon incident from their time on the _Leviathan_ still haunted Deryn's dreams occasionally. But it only showed during thunderstorms if she happened to be in the state between sleep and consciousness. If she was fully asleep, she would snooze right through the barking thing and most of the time wouldn't even realize it had happened. If Deryn was awake, she would ignore it and concentrate on other things.

But being half asleep and half awake made her vulnerable. It muddled her thoughts and brought those memories back into her mind. This particular reaction to the storm was actually mild. Alek had woken on a couple occasions to her screaming or sobbing uncontrollably. In those instances he had to wake her up, and sometimes got a good whack from doing so. For tonight, he could hopefully get her to fall back asleep completely.

Alek kissed Deryn's forehead and ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair. He whispered in her ear for a while, and then switched to low singing. Eventually her body began to relax and her breathing slowed. When her hands dropped from his shirt, he knew he had succeeded and she was completely unconscious now. Still holding her, he gave her another kiss on the forehead, then went back to sleep himself.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted for a bit. I'm a library teacher and school has been completely hectic lately. Plus I've been having a terrible writers block.**

**On the plus side, I just got in three copies of both _Leviathan_ and _Behemoth_ and my older kids are begging for them! Hooray!**

**Hopefully I'll post more soon. I have a few stories in the works, including another big one. We'll see what happens.**

**And thanks for all the reviews! :-)**


	6. Reasons

"So, what do you think?" Alek asked, leaning back in his chair, fingers resting under his chin in his usual thinking position. Deryn sat in the chair opposite him, with Bovril resting on a footstool between them.

"Well, of course, I think it's a brilliant idea!" Deryn answered. "We just need to convince the others."

"Hmm… that could prove to be quite difficult. Volger will definitely not like it."

Deryn snorted. "Forget Volger. We just need to persuade everyone else and he will have no choice but to agree also. Especially if the lady boffin has anything to say about it."

"That is true, but we are going to need a good, solid reason to do this," he pointed out. "Convincing her will be just as much a challenge as trying to get Volger in on this."

"Aye, but to do that, we're going to have to make it look like it will benefit her plans in some way. Otherwise, she won't care what we do." The pair weighed a couple of options, but nothing seemed sufficient enough to win Dr. Barlow over. They were about to give up and call the whole thing off, when Bovril, who had been watching them talk back and forth like a tennis match, suddenly spoke up.

"Reason," it said, proudly sitting up on the footstool.

For a moment, they both stared at the perspicacious loris seated between them. "Bovril!" they exclaimed in unison.

"That's it! Bovril is the answer." Alek said.

"Aye!" Deryn breathed, a huge grin on her face.

"Plus it will get Dr. Barlow on our side," he continued.

"That's right. The lady boffin wouldn't want the poor beastie to suffer."

"Klopp, Bauer, and Hoffman all like it, too. Bovril will no doubt win them over."

"That's enough to overrule any argument that Volger might have," Deryn said enthusiastically.

"It would indeed," Alek agreed.

"It's settled then," Deryn pronounced standing and offering her arm to the loris. It climbed up and sat on her shoulder. Alek also stood and reached out to scratch Bovril on the head. "For Bovril's sake, we're just going to have to get married."

* * *

**I've always said that Bovril will be the reason they end up together. Or an excuse at least.**

**Anyway, working on a few other stories, not sure when they'll be up though. I had a request for a Volger/Barlow fic so I'm going to try and start one (I have an idea, I just need to work it out on paper first).**

**Any other requests will be considered. Just try to keep it T. **


	7. By the Way They Dance

_Everyone knows they're in love, by the way they dance_

_- "by the way they dance" by Jump, Little Children_

"You're actually pretty good at this," Alek says as he guides Deryn across his room in a waltz. He has insisted on teaching her how to dance, only to discover that she is already proficient at the skill.

"Of course I am!" she scoffs, teasingly. "Just because I don't _like_ to be a proper lady doesn't mean I don't know _how _to act like one."

"Yes, it's just that, I thought you didn't pay much attention to those lessons."

"Well, for the most part I didn't," she shrugs, "but I accidently picked up a few things."

"Dancing being one of them?"

"Aye, but I actually like dancing."

Alek raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes. It's a bit like flying," she reasons. "You have to have balance, sort of like air sense, otherwise you fall over."

"That's very philosophical of you."

"I'm also damn good at it." She twirls expertly, just to prove her point.

"I admire your modesty."

She laughs. "Get stuffed your princliness. Besides, the waltz is easy. You should see me do one of the traditional Scottish dances. It'll knock you on your royal bum!"

"I look forward to it. But for now, I do believe your presence is required on the spine to feed the flechette bats."

She sighs. "I suppose you're right." They abruptly stop turning. "We will have to do this again sometime soon."

"Of course," he smiles and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Right. Race you to the spine." And she flies out the door.

* * *

It's funny, because I have a bunch of stories that I've been working on for a while, and this one I write in a day. ::sigh:: I don't get it.

Anyway, this is sort of a song fic? I guess? This is actually going to be the first dance at my wedding in June. Except we need to practice. Unfortunately, my fiance is not a skilled dancer. Anyway, enjoy, I'm working on a few requests and I hope they will turn up soon. And maybe a story that is a bit longer. That may take a while though.

PS I heart reviews!


	8. Bourbon

She finally found Alek in a tavern not far from where the _Leviathan_ was docked. A coxswain from the airship had tipped her off, saying that he had seen the prince duck in there earlier in the evening. Deryn pushed through the door and peered around the smoke filled room, trying to locate her friend.

"Deryn!" a voice called from a corner table. She panicked for about a second, but realized that no other _Leviathan_ crewmembers were present, and most of the people in the tavern would assume that Alek was calling her Darren, which was a perfectly acceptable boy's name. She walked toward the table, a scowl fixed on her face.

"Deryn you must try this! It is called bourbon, made in a place called Kentucky. It tastes much better than brandy," Alek said, holding a short glass containing an amber liquid. His eyelids were drooping and his speech slurred just a bit.

Deryn raised an eyebrow. "Just how many of those have you had?" she asked skeptically.

"Only a couple," Alek answered. Deryn glanced at the table and noticed five empty glasses.

"Right," she glared at him. "I think you're done Alek. Let's go back to the ship." She slapped some money down on the table. "And you owe me."

Alek drained the glass and staggered to his feet. Deryn quickly pulled his arm over her shoulders before he ended up face down on the wood floor. "Come on you." Deryn had to use a good bit of her strength to drag the prince out of the tavern, and on to the streets of New York City. It was late and no one else was out. As they headed toward the wharf, Alek began to ramble drunkenly.

"Deryn, you are always there to get me out of trouble," he proclaimed, throwing his other arm around her.

"Aye, but when Volger finds out about this, there's not going to be much I can do. You're on your own Alek." It was getting a bit harder to walk under his weight.

Alek suddenly stopped and grabbed Deryn by the shoulders. "Deryn you should be my empress!"

"Excuse me?" Deryn's eyes widened in shock.

"You should be my empress."

"You're barking drunk!"

"I'm serious! You'd be good at it. Together we will rule the world!"

_Yep, he's gone_, she thought. Deryn decided to play along. After all, it was more than likely that Alek wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. "Aye, I'll be your barking empress of the world. Shall we start by confiscating all the bourbon?"

"Yes! The bourbon!" And with that he pulled Deryn close and kissed her hard on the mouth. Deryn inhaled, tasting the sweet bourbon still lingering on his lips. It really wasn't that bad. She began to lose track of what was going on around her, when reality snapped her back. She quickly stepped away from Alek, glancing about to make sure no one had seen them. Satisfied, Deryn turned to the inebriated prince.

"Come on Alek," she said supporting his weight again. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Ha! Drunk Alek is a bit cracked. Anyway, I'm a Kentucky girl and bourbon and sweet tea are the way to go! I do hope you all like this one, I've been wanting to do drunk Alek for a while. I sort of wrote a second part to this, but I think it's dead corny, so I don't know if I will post it (unless you want me to. Just saying).

Anyway, let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!


	9. Food Poisoning

This is a request from Open Wings: _how about a fanfic where Deryn is sick and Alek takes care of her?_

* * *

Deryn was, quite literally, sick as a dog. Alek sighed as he watched her sleep, twisting and turning in pain every once in a while, sweat beading on her forehead and the covers of her bed in disarray.

Deryn had contracted a food borne illness. It was her own fault really. Alek had told her not to eat that shrimp the night before that had been served to them at the restaurant near the docks in Tokyo. It really had not looked or even smelled right. She had just laughed and insisted he felt that way because he had always had the best food.

"Not all of us can eat like a barking prince. For us poor, common airmen, this is considered acceptable fair." With that she had popped the first piece into her mouth.

And now she was paying for that decision. Dr. Barlow had already been to the girl's cabin, confirming that it was indeed food poisoning and assuring Alek that the symptoms should subside within 24 hours. "I trust that you can take care of her. Just keep her hydrated. This is not going to be pretty." She had then exited the room to inform the captain that _Mr_. Sharp would be incapable of performing _his_ duties for the next couple of days.

She had definitely been right about the illness not being pretty. Not five minutes after Dr. Barlow left, Deryn unceremoniously threw up on Alek's shoes. Since then he kept a bucket by her bedside and was on high alert incase she needed it.

He sighed again and wiped her brow with a wet cloth. She murmured in her sleep, which he would have found endearing under different circumstances. However, at the moment, he was extremely worried about her, despite Dr. Barlow's assurances. He didn't like seeing her in so much pain, especially when he couldn't do a thing to prevent it.

Suddenly Deryn's eyes popped open and she sat up rather quickly in bed. "Bucket," she managed to gasp before covering her mouth with her hand. Alek quickly stuck it in front of her face just in time to catch the bile. He pushed her hair back a bit to keep it from getting in the way.

"Barking spiders," she gasped when it all ended. Alek handed her a damp towel and moved the filled bucket to the other end of the cabin. He would talk Newkirk into dumping it later. He turned his attention back to Deryn to find her hunched over, towel pressed firmly to her mouth. She raised her head as he approached and gave him a weak smile.

"Blisters, but I hate being sick," she rasped. She wiped her face and threw the towel to the floor, then rubbed her head and groaned. "I don't like being vulnerable, and being sick makes me feel that way."

Alek sat the edge of the bed. "You can't always be the daring Midshipman Sharp you know. You have to be human at some point." She laughed half-heartedly at this statement. "Just give it another 24 hours and you'll be back to normal, climbing the ratlines and outsmarting Germans." Although he really hoped that last part wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Thanks," she grinned and leaned against the headboard. "Food poisoning is awful," she informed him. "I feel like my barking soul is being stripped from my body."

Alek shuddered at that thought. He did not want to ever have to experience that. He was going to have to double-check any questionable food from now on—for the both of them.

Deryn sighed. "Thank you for taking care of me. I know it hasn't been easy." She suddenly blushed. "And sorry about your shoes, by the way," she added sheepishly.

"Nothing to worry about," Alek waved off the apology. "You would have done the same for me."

"Aye, I suppose," she mused, and then smiled at him. "I'd kiss you right now, but, you know, I don't think you would find it very pleasant."

Alek laughed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Go back to sleep. This is going to be a long day."

Deryn complied, sinking into her pillow and closing her eyes. She was asleep instantly.

Alek sighed and stood up, beginning to prepare for the next time this would happen again. He managed to get a clean bucket from a passing crewman and convince Newkirk to do something with the other one.

Thirty minutes later, he was beginning to think that the worst was over, when Deryn sat up in bed gasping, and the whole ordeal started over again.

* * *

I've personally never had food poisoning, but a friend of mine did once, and she described it as having your soul stripped from your body. Poor Alek's shoes.

Has anyone else noticed that I like writing from Alek's point of view and he always knows Deryn is a girl? I may need to change that up soon. We'll see.


	10. Stag Party

**A/N: Warning: Drunk Alek again. I'm sorry, I can't help it and I think it would be funny. If you don't like drunk Alek, don't read.**

* * *

Mrs. Sharp sighed heavily as she glanced out the window onto the dark street below. "It looks as though the stag party is over. And your brother has certainly made sure that Alek is a proper Scot now."

Deryn rushed over to the window to stand next to her mother. "Barking spiders! That bum-rag!"

It was two days before the wedding, and Jaspert had _insisted_ on throwing Alek a stag party. Deryn had threatened her brother within an inch of his life to not follow through with the regular traditions. Apparently he had underestimated her warning or was dafter than she realized. Alek was currently slumped against the one light post outside the house, hands bound, shirt missing, and covered in soot. The boys had also done a bang up job of getting the prince drunk off his arse.

Deryn huffed angrily and stalked out of the room, her mother right on her heels. "Deryn, please don't over react. You know your brother has good intentions. This is just his way of welcoming the boy to the family."

"Ma! Hasn't he already been embarrassed enough?" she practically shrieked, thinking back to the Creelin' that had taken place earlier that day. She had finally stopped that by kissing Alek, as per tradition, but not before Jaspert and the rest of the boys had marched him half way around the barking town with a basket of stones strapped to his back.

"Deryn, really, now you're just being ridiculous. Alek was perfectly fine with the Creelin'. He told you so himself!"

Deryn knew her mother was right. Alek had fully accepted all of the Scottish wedding traditions that were thrown at him, including the kilt that he would have to wear to the ceremony. In fact, he did so with a more positive attitude than Deryn, who often grumbled at some of the traditions she was put through (really, that "show of presents" was awfully dull and completely pointless). Despite all that, Deryn was still afraid that Alek would reach a breaking point with all this nonsense and decide that marrying her was just not worth it.

"He grew up a barking sheltered prince Ma," Deryn continued as she threw her coat over her nightgown and stepped into her boots that were waiting in the front hallway.

Mrs. Sharp shrugged. "It could be worse. Your father's friends covered him in treacle and then feathered him. And I'm pretty sure he was wearing less clothing."

Deryn swore, earning an angry glare from her mother. Deryn gave her a sheepish look and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I'll fill the bath and make some coffee," Mrs. Sharp said turning toward the kitchen. "Try not to get too dirty bringing him in, aye."

Deryn smiled after her mother, opened the front door and swiftly dashed toward the light post. Alek looked to be half asleep. She briefly wondered how much of this he would remember in the morning.

"Poor boy," Deryn whispered, pushing back that stray lock of hair that was always in his face. She gently tapped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Alek, darling, wake up."

The prince gave off a groan and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he realized that it was Deryn's face just inches from his own. "Hello," he whispered hoarsely.

"Aye, good, you're awake." Deryn couldn't help but smirk a bit at the situation. She removed her old rigging knife, which she insisted on always keeping in the pockets of her coat and made quick work of the rope knotted around Alek's wrists throwing the twine aside.

Grasping his hands, she carefully dragged Alek to his feet, quickly catching him around the waist before he could fall over. "Easy there," she murmured. She gazed into his eyes, which seemed even brighter and lovelier framed by his sooty face. Deryn sighed, "You never were very good at holding your liquor, aye?"

Alek gave her a silly grin and shook his head. "That brother of yours could drink a tigeresque under the table." His speech was slurred and Deryn could definitely smell the alcohol on his breath.

"That's true enough." She pressed her forehead to his, ignoring the grime that transferred itself to her skin. "I'm so sorry love," she said quietly, "for dragging you into this mess."

Alek laughed and attempted to kiss her forehead, but missed and got her eyelid instead. He didn't seem to notice. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.

She snorted at his drunken state and gave him a firm tug. "Come on your princeliness. Let's get you cleaned up." Together they stumbled back into the house.

* * *

**Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. Getting married takes a ton of your time! I've actually had this one started for a while, but had a hard time with the ending. I changed it a few times, but I think it works now!**

**So anyway, I found a website about Scottish wedding traditions and thought that the stag party sounded like a ton of fun! Just google "Scottish Wedding Traditions" and you should be able to find some of the ones I've mentioned in this.**

**Also, I'm sure they probably did this the night before, but I'm betting that Deryn would have killed Jaspert if Alek showed up hung over. So two days before.**


	11. Dr Sharp

"Aleksander," Dr. Barlow noted calmly as the young prince entered her office at the London Zoo. "How very good to see you again. Do have a seat. I just need to finish this report and I will be right with you."

Alek sat awkwardly in the leather chair facing the boffin's desk. He glanced around the rather large office with its posh furnishings. The bookshelves were filled to bursting, and Tazza slumbered soundly in the corner of the room. Dr. Barlow's perspicacious loris was sitting contently on the boffin's desk, looking curiously at Alek, as if trying to place him. Alek had last seen the beastie back in 1916, when he had left the _Leviathan_ at the news of his great uncle's death.

"Alek!" the loris deduced, then giggled. Alek grinned and reached forward to scratch its head. It made a purring noise at the contact.

Dr. Barlow glanced up from her paper. "Where is Bovril?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I left it at the hotel. It seemed rather content with the bowl of strawberries that the staff brought up this morning," he answered. "Plus it may prove easier to conduct my business here today without Bovril."

Dr. Barlow sat her pen down on the desk and raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I correct in assuming that you have not come here today for the soul purpose of seeing me?"

Alek blushed, embarrassed. "I do apologize ma'am. Although getting to see you is, in fact, an added bonus. I'm afraid my business here is more for selfish reasons."

"Oh," she said giving him a knowing smile.

"I am aware that you have been keeping a correspondence with Volger since we left the _Leviathan_," he stated simply.

"Indeed we have."

"A few days ago, Volger hinted that you also knew the whereabouts of a certain former midshipman."

"Are you referring to Mr. Newkirk?" the boffin asked innocently.

Alek cleared his throat. "No, and I'm certain that you know exactly who I am talking about."

Dr. Barlow leaned back in her chair slightly. "I might know of Miss Sharp's current location. But I must ask, what exactly are your intentions when you do find her? I happen to know for a fact that the two of you have _not_ been keeping a correspondence since you left the _Leviathan_."

"We had thought it easier not to," Alek replied, then continued soberly, "especially because, at the time, we had thought that I would be Emperor."

"I am sorry to hear about the split of your country," Dr. Barlow said sympathetically. "You should not blame yourself. You did everything you could."

"I am aware of that," he nodded, then quickly dropped the subject. "Once it was clear that I was not meant to be Emperor, I began trying to locate Deryn." Alek suddenly sat up straighter in his chair and gave Dr. Barlow a serious look. "I plan on finding her and marrying her, the sooner the better."

The boffin raised both eyebrows at this statement, and then abruptly stood. Alek quickly rose from his chair, per protocol in the presence of a lady. She crossed the room to where Tazza had just awoken and attached a leash around his neck.

"Far be it from me to stop true love," she said, with just a hint of sarcasm. She turned to Alek and smiled at him. "Take a walk with me, Alek. We have much to discuss." She handed the leash to the young man. "You can walk Tazza. It will be just like old times."

OOO

"A few weeks after you left the _Leviathan_, Miss Sharp's secret was, most unfortunately, discovered," Dr. Barlow began as they strolled along the walkways through the zoo. Despite having grown a bit since his time on the airship, Alek was still being unceremoniously dragged along by Tazza.

"Tazza, do stop that at once," the boffin scolded the thylacine then continued her story. "It was that Mr. Hirst who finally realized there was something not quite right about _Mr._ Sharp and alerted the captain immediately.

"Naturally, I fought tooth and nail to keep Miss Sharp on the ship, considering that she was the best midshipman anyone had every seen. But by that time, I'm afraid, the captain was quite done with trying to please me and insisted that both Miss Sharp and I depart from the ship once we reached London." Alek stared in shock at Dr. Barlow. He couldn't believe the captain would do such a senseless thing to someone so important.

She seemed to read his thoughts. "You can rest assured Alek, that Hobbes is no longer serving as Captain of the _Leviathan_. I think I heard that he is currently stationed in Siberia on one of smaller, older air beasts." She winked at him.

"Upon our arrival here in London, I offered to take Miss Sharp in so I could act as a sort of mentor to her. Her mother was, of course, thrilled with the prospect, especially since I planned on helping Miss Sharp become a proper young lady." She sighed heavily, but Alek dared not ask how that went. "She studied as my assistant while attending the University of London and graduated just a few months ago, highest in her class."

Dr. Barlow and Alek walked silently for a few moments. The prince was trying to process what the boffin had just told him. Deryn, it seemed, had done well with her life. "Wait," Alek finally spoke, realizing something. "Does this mean that she is…" he allowed his voice to trail off.

"A boffin? Yes," Dr. Barlow answered. "One of the best in fact."

"And where is she now?" Alek asked hesitantly.

Dr. Barlow smiled at him. They suddenly turned a corner to find themselves in a large open area of the zoo. Alek gasped at what he saw before him. An air beast was tethered to the ground. It was a bit smaller than he remembered the _Leviathan _being and looked much different. The ship itself was long and slender, the membrane a metallic blue and sporting a large sail-like fin on the topside. The front of the airship ended in a lengthy and pointed bill, almost resembling a sword.

"Dr. Sharp is currently up there," Dr. Barlow said, nodding toward the air beast, "conducting an inspection."

Alek gaped for a second before remembering himself. "What exactly is it, ma'am?"

"It's an Atlantic Sailfish, the fastest known sea creature. It was designed to handle a smaller crew, but will travel much quicker than the other air beasts. It was actually designed by Dr. Sharp herself while she was still attending university." Dr. Barlow practically glowed with pride.

"God's wounds," Alek breathed. It was almost too much to take in. The air beast was extremely impressive and left him astounded, but the fact that Deryn was only a few yards away from him made his stomach flutter and his heart speed up.

"Come, Alek. I think Dr. Sharp could use a distraction just about now." The boffin strolled on ahead, with Alek dragging Tazza along behind her. Many of the other boffins standing about tipped their hats in acknowledgement of Dr. Barlow, who in turn nodded back. As they neared the ship, she ordered a young assistant to bring her a message lizard.

The assistant caught up as they reached the air beast. Dr. Barlow held the small beastie delicately in her hands and spoke her message. "Dr. Sharp, your presence is required at the bow side of the ship. There is a man here to see you. End message." She sat the message lizard on one of the ropes keeping the airship anchored to the ground and together they watched it scamper topside.

"You were a bit vague Dr. Barlow," Alek casually observed.

"That was for your convenience, Alek," she answered. "I can't speak for Dr. Sharp, but I imagine if she knew it was you she might have a few choice words prepared. This way you have the upper hand."

Not five minutes later the message lizard returned. Alek waited in breathless anticipation to finally hear Deryn's voice again.

"Oi, it's not that bloke from Oxford again is it?" Alek almost choked. There was a heavy sigh from the lizard and then, "let me finish this inspection and then I'll be down in half a squick." The lizard closed its mouth then scurried away.

"I thought you said you were going to teach her to be a proper lady," Alek said.

Dr. Barlow gave an exasperated sigh. "There are some things Aleksander, that even I cannot accomplish." The boffin rolled her eyes. "She's just lucky that she's a brilliant boffin."

Alek stifled a laugh and received an annoyed look from Dr. Barlow. She suddenly pulled a watch from her jacket pocket and looked at.

"Unfortunately, Alek, I do have another engagement in ten minutes. I'm sure you can handle Dr. Sharp just fine on your own," she smiled and took the leash from his hand. "Come Tazza. Good luck Alek." She turned and walked purposefully from the airfield.

* * *

**A/N: What's this, another one? Holy crikey! So no worries, this is a two parter, although I really should get started on the second part. And I do believe this is my longest so far. Maybe. Anyway, hope you like!**


	12. Dalek Week : Parents

He glided silently into the room and approached the table where the boy with the reddish brown hair slept amongst a pile of papers. The man chuckled to himself, hardly believing his eyes. The boy, a born Clanker, was surrounded by schematics for Darwinist creatures, great beasts that could fly across oceans or devour entire ships. Not to mention the living fabrication that snoozed by the boy's head, curled up in a tight ball.

The man took a closer look at the diagrams and was not too surprised to find a few modifications to the creatures, mostly in the form of added Clanker technology. The boy may have switched sides during this crazy war, but that Clanker heart of his would always stay true.

A soft snore sounded from across the table and the man turned his attention to the blonde girl who, like the boy, was also sound asleep surrounded by books and plans. The man raised an eyebrow at the girl's appearance. She wore boys' trousers and a shirt (suspenders included) and her hair was cropped short. But the man had no doubt of her gender. No, this was the girl that the boy had fallen in love with. She had saved him on a number of occasions, just as he had saved her. True love for sure, just like the man and his wife.

The man once again looked at the boy and a soft smile crossed his features. The boy really had grown up. He was no longer the spoiled, pompous prince that had fled Austria. He was actually, in all consideration, a young man, finding his place in the world, while trying to keep peace and create allies.

He felt a small hand slip into his and turned his head to meet his wife's gaze. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"We are truly the luckiest parents in the world, to have such a fine young man for a son," she said.

"Indeed, my dear," the man replied.

They stood a moment longer regarding their son as he slept. After a while, the man's wife sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, a sad smile playing across her face.

"I do believe, that he is in safe hands now. It is time for us to leave this world, for good." She straightened and glided toward the sleeping boy. Placing a kiss upon his forehead, she then whispered into his ear, "I love you, Alek."

She then turned to the girl and placed a hand on her head. "Thank you, Deryn, for taking care of him." The girl gave another snort in her sleep and muttered something about potatoes.

It was now the man's turn to say his goodbyes. He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Alek. Stay strong and don't forget to love. I am and will always be proud of you, son." He glanced once more at the girl, and then turned to meet his wife.

Together, Franz and Sophie crossed over into the next world.

* * *

Submitted for Dalek Week Day 1 : Parents (2012)


	13. Dalek Week : Roaring Twenties

"Unfortunately, Miss Sharp, for this mission you will have to present yourself as a young American woman," Dr. Barlow explained. "There really is just no way around it."

Deryn looked at the lady boffin with great distaste. It wasn't the "young American" part that bothered her. It was the "woman" part that she greatly disliked. Usually, going undercover as a woman meant that Deryn was stuffed into an uncomfortable corset and enough fabric to drown in. It didn't help that on one mission she managed to trip over her enormous skirts while chasing a rouge boffin, landing in a pile of clart while the bumrag got away.

Dr. Barlow ignored the look that was thrown her way and continued on. "However, I do believe that you will be rather pleased with your attire for this particular assignment."

Deryn snorted. "Only if American women have taken to wearing men's trousers."

"Regrettably, that is not the case, but the changes to American fashion have made women's dress far less complicated."

Deryn raised an eyebrow, still skeptical. Just getting rid of the barking corset would make the whole thing a lot less complicated.

Dr. Barlow sighed and turned to the wardrobe in her room. She rummaged through it before pulling out one of the items of clothing. "As I mentioned before, you and Alek will be infiltrating a jazz club as a young couple. You should at least be able to handle that part." Of course she could. Her and Alek had been together for over 5 years now, with plans on getting married fairly soon.

"This," Dr. Barlow continued holding out the dress, "is what every fashionable young lady in America would wear to such a place."

Deryn's eyes widened. The dress was straight and loose, the waistline lower than other garments, but the hemline higher. It suspended from the hanger by two thick straps. And that was it! No sleeves, no billowy skirts. And with the right under things, she could easily chase down any suspicious American ninny.

"I suppose I'll have to wear a corset with it?" Deryn hesitantly asked.

"That, my dear, is the best part of this ensemble. A simple bust bodice and stockings are all that's required. Nothing worse then when you bind your chest as a boy. And since the skirt is so short, you could easily hide a knife on your person and retrieve it quickly, if the situation so calls for it."

The boffin reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out small, bell shaped hat. "You may also forgo your usual wigs. Short hairstyles are all the rage, as long as you wear a cloche hat."

For the first time since the mission briefing began, a small smile appeared on Deryn's face. "Hmm. I think I could get used to this fashion thing."


	14. Dalek Week : Blindfold

Alek leaned closer to Deryn and whispered, "Why exactly are we doing this again?"

"It's barking tradition, isn't it," she whispered back.

"But it seems a bit strange, don't you think," he continued. "Adults willingly blindfolding themselves to hit a suspended object with a stick?"

"Aye, barking mad if you ask me. But the lady boffin insisted that this year's Christmas party have such a thing, considering the Mexican ambassador is visiting. And it's important that we please him." Deryn twirled her glass of champagne a bit before taking a sip.

"And, what is it called again?"

"A piñata, you ninny."

"Mr. Hohenberg." Alek cringed slightly as Dr. Barlow herself approached the two young assistants. "It is your turn to have a go at the piñata. I'm sure your lovely wife will have no problem watching your drink for you."

Alek gave a soft groan and looked pleadingly at Deryn. Unfortunately, she was not going to let a moment of embarrassment for her husband pass so easily.

"Don't worry love," she said before taking his glass. She drew closer and placed her mouth next to his ear. "When we get home, I'll show you a few other uses for a blindfold." She quickly kissed his cheek and pushed the now red-faced Alek toward the crowd.


	15. Dalek Week : Summer Afternoon

Deryn's idea of spending the afternoon in bed turned out to be absolute bliss. The two newly weds had barely had time for each other since they were married, mostly because an important mission had sprung up before the ink on their marriage certificate was even dry. Needless to say, Alek was thrilled at the opportunity to spend the rainy summer day indoors with his wife.

Alek was currently passed out under the large quilt that covered their bed. Deryn smirked as she watched her sleeping husband. It seemed a few rounds of "enjoying each other" had been a bit much for the poor young man and a quick nap was needed. _Clanker_.

Growing impatient, she kissed him firmly and Alek's eyes opened. "Aye, it's good to see that trick still works on daft sleeping princes," she laughed. Before he could even sit up, Deryn had flung herself at him, covering his face with more kisses.

"Again, _liebe_?" he chuckled and pulled her under the covers with him.


	16. Dalek Week : World War II

Sophie Hohenberg sat sullenly between her parents on a bench waiting for the afternoon train to arrive. Said train would be taking Sophie to a small town outside of Glasgow, Scotland where her Uncle Jaspert and his family lived. The government had ordered an evacuation of children living in London to the countryside, incase those barking German bum-rags decided to attack. Most of the other children from London would have to stay with strangers. Luckily, for Sophie and her brother Artemis, they had relatives already living in a safe area.

Of course, Uncle Jaspert wouldn't necessarily be there. Being a member of the British Air Service, he was needed during this time of war. But at least Sophie would have her auntie and cousins there. And her brother.

But not ma and da. They had to stay in London. Like Uncle Jaspert, they were also needed. The air service required hydrogen breathers, and ma and da were two of the best fabricators, along with Dr. Barlow. Da's knowledge of Clanker mechanics also made him a great asset to the war generals.

But it didn't mean that Sophie wouldn't miss them terribly.

Sophie huffed loudly and crossed her arms, sinking lower onto the bench. This was all because of some German ninny that had gotten it into his head that he should be ruler of the world. Apparently, he felt he was privileged enough to just go attack other countries and seize their lands for his own selfish desires. Sophie actually hoped that the loony man would get a chance to meet her mother. The infamous Deryn Sharp would kick his arse all the way back to Germany.

The train finally arrived and the small family stood to say their goodbyes. Father hugged Artemis tightly, while mother ruffled his hair and told him to behave himself and watch out for his little sister. Then mother turned to Sophie and gathered the girl into her arms.

"Be brave my strong lass. You'll be back home before you know it," she whispered and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Be polite to your aunt and cousins, and don't forget to practice your fencing," father instructed. Then he leaned in a bit closer to Sophie and whispered in her ear, "And don't be afraid to let Artemis win every once in a while."

"Aye, da. Whatever you say." She was immediately picked up in a loving embrace and a kiss was placed right on her forehead.

Once she was released, Sophie gathered her small suitcase and stood next to her brother on the platform. They both turned once more to get a good look at their parents. It would be a long time before they saw them again, after all.

Before boarding the train, Sophie had just one more thing to say. "Bye Ma, Da! Get that Clanker bum-rag!"


	17. Dalek Week : Obsession

In the days following the destruction of _Goliath_, Alek was hardly given a moment of peace. Once it went public that Alek had been the one to shut down the machine, reporters, and even a few politicians, swarmed his New York City hotel, seeking audience with the young prince. Volger had kept most of the paparazzi at bay, but had allowed a few distinguished journalists to interview Alek for posterity.

Most nights Alek barely made it to the bed before falling asleep, but tonight he was wide awake. A telegram had arrived earlier in the day, stating that the Admiralty had approved his medal for bravery in the air, and that the _Leviathan _was on its way back to New York City from Washington, D. C. for the ceremony. Alek could have cared less about the medal. The thought of seeing Deryn again was all he could focus on.

Because, if he was to be honest with himself, Deryn had been the only person on his mind since he had watched the airship narrowly escape the electrical surges of _Goliath_. Almost losing her had been too much for him, and now she just wouldn't leave his thoughts. Between interviews, and sometimes during, he would find himself wondering what she was doing.

Away from Volger and the others, Alek truly began to contemplate his feelings for the midshipman. He realized, after killing Tesla, that she meant more to him than just a friend. She really had become his entire world, the one person that could keep him going when everything else was falling to pieces. And that's how he knew that he loved her.

So for tonight, he allowed his mind to wander and dream and imagine. Kissing her had been foremost in his mind. Of course, she had kissed him that one time topside, but he had been half knocked out and frozen. Now, he thought about what it would be like to _really _kiss her. To feel her lips, warm and soft against his. To hold her firmly in his arms and never let go. To be happy.

He allowed his imagination to go even further. He saw them courting, getting married and having children. He could see them living at Konopiste, even though Deryn wouldn't like it, or even in a small house in the Scottish countryside. Either way, she would fly and he would tinker with his walkers. She would always be by his side, supporting, encouraging, and loving.

After only a few moments of daydreaming, an ugly thought wormed it's way into Alek's mind, and he once again remember that he was a prince and Deryn was common. If he wanted the Austrian throne, it was not possible for him to be with Deryn. His claim would be overturned, or there would be scandal, or his great uncle would…

Alek sat up straight in bed. _To hell with the throne!_ After six months of grief and running and problems, Alek deserved to be happy for once.

And Deryn Sharp made him happy.

He deserved to be with her. She was his obsession, the one thing that could put the death of his parents, wars, and crazy mad men out of his mind for good. And he would do anything to keep her.


	18. Dalek Week : Generations

"Alek, love, have you seen this article in the paper today?"

"Not yet, what's it about?"

"It seems some American writer has come up with a term for those of us who grew up during the war."

"And what is that?"

"The Lost Generation."

"Lost?"

"Aye."

"This is why I don't trust writers."


End file.
